Without You
by gr8street
Summary: Danny is in the hospital recovering from several gunshot wounds and Lindsay begins to think about him.


**A/N:** A songfic to the song "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. This is yet another CSI:NY one-shot fic between (who else?) Danny and Lindsay. The story is told from Lindsay's POV and it's kind of sad. I don't own the song "Everytime We Touch", Cascada does. Also I don't own CSI:NY, I believe that is property of Jerry Bruckheimer, CBS and I don't know who else. Anyway, please read, enjoy and REVIEW!

This had started when someone called in a triple homicide in the East New York section of Brooklyn over a month ago. Mac needed everybody available, meaning I was sent to investigate along with Danny, Stella and Flack. Hawkes had gone away for a vacation that week, meaning we were down a man. While processing the scene, several guys came out with semi-automatics and started shooting at us, the uniformed officers guarding the scene and the crowd who were watching us. After exchanging bullets with those guys for over ten minutes, they left the scene. But they left at least ten more people dead and twenty wounded, one of whom was my husband of three months, Danny Messer.

Danny was shooting at one of the guys shooting when a bullet grazed his left shoulder. I was crouched behind a car when I saw him get hit. He cried in agony and I gasped in horror. Then Danny got hit in the chest by another bullet. I immediately crawled over to where he was and protected him until an ambulance arrived. The doctors told me he was going to make it but they didn't know how long he had to stay in the hospital. Ever since Danny was shot, I've been at his bedside after I got off and on weekends. I only left his bedside to leave, to use the bathroom or to grab a bite to eat. As I sat by his bedside today, I began to think about the day he proposed to me.

It was a cool day near the end of April. Danny had managed to get really good tickets for the Yankees game that day. We had been dating for almost a year now and I knew Danny was going to ask me to marry him. I don't really remember much from the game, I think the Yankees won 5-0 or something like that. All I remember was after the third inning ended, Danny got out of his seat and left me for a second. He came back and all of a sudden he got on his knee as cameras arrived around us. I looked up and saw we were on the stadium camera. Danny proposed to me in front of over 40,000 people and I had no choice but to accept. We kissed and the entire stadium erupted in loud cheers. I actually thought the cheers we got were louder than the cheers given when the Yankees scored.

I seriously hoped Danny didn't die either. Recently, I began to feel a little faint, felt nauseated, was tired often even when I wasn't doing anything and suffered headaches more often. I talked to Stella about my symptoms and she told me I might be pregnant. So I went to a doctor last week and he told me I was three weeks pregnant. When I heard the news, I was ecstatic. I had always wanted to have at least one child with Danny and now when I was carrying his child, I wasn't sure if Danny was going to be there. '_Of course he will,_' I thought to myself. '_Danny's a tough-as-nails guy from the city streets. This is nothing to him,_' I thought, lying down in bed.

_I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,   
But I dont know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,   
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side_

The next few days went by quickly for me. I told Mac, Stella, Flack, Hawkes and several others that I was pregnant. Each of them congratulated me but I could tell they were worried about Danny. When they asked me about him, I lied. I told them I was pretty sure I could take care of the baby if Danny wasn't there and I swore not to marry anyone else if Danny did die. I'm not sure who I was able to fool but even I wasn't too fooled by what I said. I went to the doctors and told me Danny had a 50 chance of living and 50 chance of dying. I started to think about some of the things Danny did for me and tears began to fall down my face.

_Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.. _

Mac told me to take a day or two off and he told me to sit home and relax. I followed his advice and I was reading a magazine late one night when I heard a knock on the door. I was stunned because it was the afternoon and everybody I knew was at work. To be safe, I grabbed my gun from the table next to me. I made sure I had enough bullets left and I also took my cell phone. The person at the door knocked again but I ignored it. '_Damn, people are so impatient nowadays,_' I thought. I went to the door and undid the locks. Then I opened the door only to be surprised at who was on the other side. The person who knocked was none other than my husband.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital resting from those gunshot wounds?" I asked.

Before I could say anything else, Danny had grabbed my hand, causing shivers to run down my spine and he moved closer to me. He kissed me passionately and I eagerly returned his kiss. "I miss you," he said, moving into the apartment.

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow   
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life. _

"Danny, I still want to know what happened to you," I said, placing my hands on his face.

"Shh, I'll tell you everything later, this isn't the time," he said, kissing me again.

After I responded to the kiss, Danny forced me against the wall. His hands went on my shirt as he tried to unbutton my shirt. I stopped the kiss and helped him unbutton my shirt. I then helped Danny take his shirt off as well. I began to giggle softly and I took off his pants, leaving him in a tank top and boxers. With a smirk, Danny took off my pants, leaving me in my undergarments. He then carried me to the bedroom and we proceeded to make love for the first time in over a month. To be honest, I can't remember a time when we made love like that. Both of us were breathless afterwards and we were smiling at each other. 

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side _

"Danny, I got something to tell you," I said, crawling into his arms.

"Sure, what is it honey?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"I'm one month pregnant Danny. You're gonna be a dad in nine months or so," I said, leaning against his chest then kissing his cheek.

Danny looked stunned at the news I gave him. "Are you serious?" he asked me.

I looked into his eyes, smiled and kissed him. "Of course I'm not kidding. You do look awfully cute when you do that though," I said, smiling.

"Lindsay, while I was in the hospital, I missed you. The doctors had to remove my bullets and I was unconscious after they removed it. Now I'm healed and they cleared me," he said, stroking my upper back and shoulders.

"I'm just glad that you're back here with me. I'm not sure how I would handle losing you and you make me feel a certain way," I said.

Danny looked at me and smiled. He wrapped his right arm around my waist. "I'm glad to be back too. I'm going to sleep now," he said.

"I guess I'll do the same," I said, turning off the light.

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel estatic,  
And every time we kiss,   
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life. _

I woke up the next morning and felt strange. I looked around and saw Danny's arm wrapped around my waist. Danny was sleeping peacefully next to me and I stifled a giggle. He looked extremely cute and I couldn't resist the temptation to kiss his forehead. That caused him to groan and I giggled a little more. Since Danny's arm was still around my waist, I didn't want to get up and force him to wake up too. I sighed contently then went to rest my head against his muscular chest. I was able to see the scars he had and I didn't want to know what happened to him. All I knew was Danny was back here with me and everything was good.

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly,   
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side. _

**A/N:** So how was it? Please review. Thanks.


End file.
